1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a control mechanism for a walk-behind vehicle such as a snowthrower having a hand operated clutching mechanism for establishing and disestablishing drive to the drive wheels.
2. Prior Art
A snowthrower with a hand operated clutch control is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,351 wherein a control linkage extends between a shiftable driving disc and a hand operated clutch control lever at a handle bar grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 714,477 illustrates the use of a coil spring in a strength testing machine wherein compression of the coil spring permits a plunger to move along a slot in a cylindrical container where it is visualized to deterine the force to which the device is subjected. This is of interest in relation to the present invention in that the present invention uses a coil spring in a hand operated control linkage for a power transmitting clutch. In the present invention, a control rod extends through and beyond an end of the coil of the coil spring in the nonclutching position of the clutch control linkage and upon the control linkage being moved to a clutching position the coil spring extends and the end of the rod extending from the coil spring retracts toward the end of the coil thereby permitting the visual observation of the clutch establishing force being applied.